


Tied Up

by give-me-a-moose (quirky_turtle)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/give-me-a-moose
Summary: It started out as a good dream, then turned into a nightmare. Now Spencer can’t go back to sleep. Can Y/N help him regain some feeling of control? *terrible wink*
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Tied Up

_ Spencer’s breath caught in his throat. You were standing before him, wearing only a silky night gown and a grin on your lips.  _

_ “You’re immaculate.” he breathed out, relaxing into the chair you pushed him into. You smiled and leaned down to kiss him.  _

_ “As are you, love.” you murmured, walking back to your drawer, “I want to try something new…”  _

_ Spencer raised an eyebrow, “What is it?”  _

_ You smirked as you pulled out a couple of his silk ties.  _

_ Spencer smiled shyly and nodded.  _

_ Your grinned brightly and moved to sit behind him, fastening the ties around his wrists.  _

_ When the ties became a little too tight, Spencer cleared his throat.  _

_ “Y/N?”  _

_ No response.  _

_ “Y/N?” he looked over his shoulder and saw that you weren’t there. _

_ When he turned his head forward, Spencer wasn’t in your room anymore.  _

_ He was back in the cabin. You weren’t with him. Now before him stood Tobias Hankel.  _

_ “It’s time to confess, Spencer Reid.”  _

~*~*~*~*~

Spencer screamed out as he felt the phantom pain in his foot. You instantly awoke next to him. Spencer’s nightmares were not uncommon, but he had made such great progress over the past few months. 

“Spence? Spence, wake up!” you tried to shake him awake. His face was covered and sweat and his face contorted in pain. 

Suddenly his eyes shot open. Before you could feel relief, you felt his hand on your throat and your back hitting the bed. 

“Spence!” you choked out. His eyes quickly cleared as he realized where he was. 

“I’m sorry…” his hand fell from your neck as you inhaled deeply. 

He moved further away from you, ashamed that he could have even come close to hurting you. 

You sighed and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, frowning when he flinched. 

“Want to talk about it?” you asked quietly, allowing him time to sort through his thoughts. 

He was silent for a while before talking, “It was nice, at first…You were there.” 

“What was happening?” you asked, your limited knowledge in psychology knew that talking it out would help him. 

Spencer looked down at the sheets and blushed, “Things were becoming...intimate...and you said you wanted to try something.”

You nodded, letting him continue. 

“So, you tied my hands up. But then it all changed. You were gone and…” he took a steadying breath, “And I was in the cabin again. With  _ him. _ ” 

You didn’t have to ask. You already knew who he was referring to. You tried touching his arm again, relieved when he didn’t flinch. You tested the waters by leaning closer to wrap your arm around him. He relaxed into you. 

“I have an idea.” you said, keeping your voice low and calm.

“What is it?” he turned his head to look at you. 

You slid out of the bed to retrieve Spencer’s tie from the floor. His eyes widened and he shook his head quickly. 

“Y/N, I can’t. Not now….” he began to ramble and you quickly hushed him. 

“Not you, love. Me.” you wrapped the tie around your own wrist slowly, trying to get him to understand. His kidnapping had made him feel powerless, you hoped that his could make him feel like he had control. You were more than willing to give him that. 

He looked down at your hands, studying the material, “Are you sure?” 

You nodded, smiling at him with as much love as you could show, “I trust you.” 

Spencer smiled before leaning in to place a soft kiss on your lips, “I trust you too. I swear I do. It’s just-” 

You kissed him again, a little more heated this time. “You don’t need to explain, Spence. I understand.” 

He gave you a small smile, adoration and love in his eyes. He knew that when you said that you understood, you truly meant it. He knew that you listened to him and that you knew how deeply the events of his job affected him. He also knew that you would be there for him every step of the way. 

He trusted you, with every piece of his heart. He loved you even more. 

He pulled you in for another kiss, this one slow, but sensual. Gently taking hold of your wrist, he pulled you back down to the bed, so you were straddling his lap. His hands glided from your wrist, up your arm and to your neck, deepening the kiss. One hand left the back of your neck to gently take the tie from your fingers. You relinquished it with ease. No hesitation. 

He slowly withdrew from the kiss, his free hand sliding up from your neck to cup your cheek. You smiled at him reassuringly and pressed a gentle kiss to his palm. THe gesture so simple, but so healing in itself. He could almost cry at how loved he felt. 

Instead, he meticulously securing the tie over your eyes. Taking his time, so you could pull back at any second if you wanted to. You showed no signs of this. 

“Do you trust me?” he asked again, needing to hear you say it. Needing to know he wasn’t inflicting his fear on you. 

“With all of me.” you replied honestly. You felt Spencer’s lips on yours. You truly did trust him.


End file.
